A Legacy: Voice of the Rain
by Amaya And Aiko no Akatsuki
Summary: [Aiko's Story] If my story would be told in a thousand years, let them say I walked with Giants. Let them say I lived in the time of the Young Sages, where I battled thousands of men and never once lost. And let them say, I had fallen in love with my enemy. Pein X Sakura with minor Naruto X Hinata
1. Introduction

**Summary: **_If my story would be told in a thousand years, let them say I walked with Giants. Let them say I lived in the time of the Young Sages. Let them say, I battled thousands of men and never once lost. And let them say, I had fallen in love with my enemy._

**Aiko's Note: **Wow, my first story is actually here…! I just want to thank all the fans for the support and for convincing me to write for a change. This is an odd thing for me, as I'm so use to being Amaya's editor and guinea pig, but I think I'll get use to it. And I also want to thank Amaya for being so supportive of my decision to start writing and for editing my story for me. I love you, sis, and I can't wait to see you for Christmas for the Ultimate Story Writing Marathon! Also, thank you to **Miss Dany **for coming up with such an awesome name. I appreciate the help, ma'am!

**Amaya's Note: **Hehe, Aiko's first story…*squeal* I think you guys will LOVE it! It's really good, and I have to admit that Aiko's writing style is slightly superior to mine—being my older brother and all…but any who; please enjoy!

**.**

**…**

**Rating: **_Mature (see warnings below)_

**Characters/Pairing: **_Pein X Sakura; minor Naruto X Hinata and Pein X Konan_

**Themes: **_Comfort, Angst (possibly), Romance, Adventure and Drama_

**Warnings: **_Mature language, sexual content, mature situations, blood/gore and violence_

**…**

**.**

**Introduction**

**.**

**…**

**. : Part I : .**

**…**

**.**

**_Ame—the Seventh Battleground_**

It was raining.

The firmament wore an armor of silver on this day of mourning, with ornamental blurs of black ink curling within itself. The moon no longer shone for them, and Tsukiyomi hid her face behind blue-black wisps, leaving behind the terrifying shadows of demons with her distaste.

The heavens mourned for their tarnished ground, their tears cleansing the terra of those poor, fallen souls who lingered within the sea of corpses, and the earth's mother held her labored breath. She was fearful.

And it was breath taking.

There were some things in life that were just too beautiful for the human eye, for the touch of even the purest of mortals. They were cursed beings, poisonous to the true splendor of the earth. Life's beauty came hand in hand with its transience, and those foolish creatures dared let nature's magnificence fall between their unappreciative fingers.

The Gods _longed_ to view such purities in life, and humans did little to cherish it.

They burned cities and brought an end to life—all in the name of pitiful men tainted green with their greed. They destroyed all they touched, and it made him angry.

How could someone destroy something so precious?

"Pein,"

Hearing that voice—that beautiful, melodic voice—made his skin rise with absolute bliss. There was an angel there, smiling at him, caressing him amongst the ruin. She had been named Konan, a title befitting of such a delicate creature, he supposed, and she watched over him even in his shallowest sleep.

And he addressed her with a nod, silvery eyes catching her own. Her hand, so warm, so soft, rested upon his cheek and she offered a smile.

"You have won yet another victory."

The desire to laugh, to sneer nearly overwhelmed him, but he let only a hum escape his lips; in all the years of his life, he'd never lost a battle. He fought demons and banished spirits, and beheaded the unruly serpents of the far North—he'd fought an entire army and won.

He was unconquerable, like the mountains high above the Rain Kingdom. Many tried and all have failed; no one could compete with him, no matter their title.

"Gather the troops," Pein murmured, his eyes closing as the rain fell past his cheeks. "Gather all the treasures you lot wish. We leave for home at dawn."

Konan bowed, "Yes, milord."

He was gifted the name of Pein, son of Bishamonten, the God of War. He was sent to the mortal world to fight against the impurities that made the spiritual balance waver. And Konan was his dearest angel, the love the Gods sent to protect him.

**.**

**…**

**. : Part II : .**

**…**

**.**

**_Konoha—Hiruzen's Castle—the Maidens' Wing_**

It was dawn when the priest's bells chimed.

The morning was warm, weighty with a shuddering breath of welcome that growled where sleep bore purchase. Sunlight dappled through the stained glass and threw mysterious images of roses and ravens against the walls; and Amaterasu's fingers gently caressed her dearest children with their awakening.

The maids rose from their beds in a rehearsed manner, their expressions neutral with only the slightest lift of their pink lips for display. They dressed in their uniformed robes of white and gold, and embellished their necks with golden chokers—as if belonging to royalty.

Their beauty never once hindered their sense of responsibility, however, as their minds followed the pursuit of municipal pleasure.

A faction of maids departed from the collection of two hundred and hurried through the Southern Wing of the Palace, towards the Guard's Ward, pausing only for the armored sentinels to lift the fringe-gates of the corridors. When the guards opened the final door at the end of the hall, they bowed their heads to one of their beloved Sannin.

Her name was Sakura, exactly like the blossoms flowing from the intertwining curls of branches during the mid-spring.

She was a precious woman whose gift of beauty made many, if not all women envious. She had been deemed the fairest of all the Fire Kingdom, perhaps even beyond that, actually, and was greatly admired by many for her enchantment. The Gods had gifted her qualities of spring: eyes like the deepest plunge basins, hair like the softest petals and skin like the iridescence of the moon. Like the rain, she never dithered and encased all around her with her nurturing essence.

For years, she gracefully danced between battlefields, her holy blade parting flesh and spilling blood, and she would often times offer a prayer for those clutching the last of Izanami's golden thread. No matter how difficult the battle, no matter how stained her blade would rest, Sakura always smiled in the midst of the sea of souls.

She fought beside Sasuke Uchiha, the Sage of the Snake and heir to Orochimaru—a man of absolute destruction and darkness. He was gifted with the qualities of winter: skin like snow, hair like a raven's wings, and eyes like the void between the barren trees. Like the winter storms, he was vindictive and impetuous, and owned a voice of pure ice that sent many quaking with his rage.

And she fought beside Naruto Uzumaki, the Sage of the Toad and heir to Jiraya—a man of restoration and struggle. He was gifted with the qualities of summer: hair like the sun, eyes like the marbled sky and skin like the warm beaches of the South. Like the summer heat, he was quick-tempered and unyielding no matter the adversity, and his smile promised affection to even the lowest of creatures.

Together, they formed the Young Sages—a faction of warriors trained by the three Legendary Sages, who were viewed as royalty amongst the entire nation, and feared for their constant victories.

_They were unstoppable._

When she addressed the chambermaids, one of them smiled. "Her Majesty's servants bow before her presence."


	2. Chapter 01

**A Legacy: Voice of the Rain**

**Summary: **_If my story would be told in a thousand years, let them say I walked with Giants. Let them say I lived in the time of the Young Sages; that I battled thousands of men and never lost. And let them say, I had fallen in love with my enemy._

_**Aiko's Note: **__Wow! There are already 11 reviews! Now I know how Amaya feels about all the reviews of her stories. I can only hope that I can get a fraction of the love you lot give Amaya. If I can get 100 reviews for this story by the time it ends, I'll be happy ^_^_

_**. : Review Replies : .**_

_**Reiame: **__You are such a good friend, Rei-kun. You've reviewed for us for so many years, and still follow us. __ Amaya-Oneesan and I appreciate you so much, Aniki._

_**Alexia: **__Thank you for the review, Alexia! I'm really happy that you enjoyed the Prologue, and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter just as much._

_**Sakura-and-Kami: **__Thank you so much, Sakura-chan. I'm also glad to see that you're in contact with us again! It's been so long since we've heard from you, and I hope to get to know you as well as Amaya-oneechan did._

_**Miss Dany: **__I owe you a big thank you for not only reviewing, but for giving me such an amazing title for this story. I think it fits so perfectly with the theme of this story, and goes well with the plot all throughout! Your imagination of the story's contrast is accurate, as I purposely tried showing just how contradictory the main characters are! The story of the Legendary Sannin, the Young Sages and the Uchiha siblings will be explained throughout the story, especially in the chapter after this._

_**Madsbouc: **__Hehe, thank you for the review, Oneesan! _

_**OnlyForever17: **__You're excited? I'm excited about this story! This is my first story ever written!_

_**FairiesDescent: **__I'm glad to see that you read this story, too! I'll update again as soon as possible!_

_**Guest: **__Thank you for the review!_

_**Pikas: **__The plot will be a bit more exposed as of this chapter, but I hope you'll still enjoy it!_

_**Kawaiilila: **__Thank you so much for your review! I appreciate it!_

_**Guest #2: **__Your review is much appreciated!_

**.**

…

_**Rating: **__Mature (see warnings below)_

_**Characters/Pairing: **__Pein X Sakura; Akatsuki_

_**Themes: **__Adventure, Romance, Angst (possibly), Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_**Warnings: **__Mature language, blood/gore, sexual content, mature situations and violence_

…

**.**

…

_This chapter is dedicated to __**Miss Dany **__for  
her help in naming this story._

…

**.**

**Chapter One**

**.**

…

_**Konoha—the Hyuuga Estate—the Heiress' Chamber**_

_A silken face_

_Eyes like the softest pearls_

A maiden with beauty the topic of envy—a woman desired by even the most humble of men. Every man whose eyes fell about her person would feel his skin burn with his desires, and very few would dare steal a second or third glance.

A kind gesture, she supposed, but her heart belonged to one man and one man only.

He was incredible, really, delectable in all forms. He had a smile brighter than any summer's day, and a heart just as warm. Her dreams were filled with his cerulean eyes, and his hands as they drifted atop her pink-blushed flesh—his lips upon her neck.

But never would she feel such pleasure—no, not with such a heavy curse of regal timidity placed upon her name.

"Lady Hinata, are you well?"

Her cheeks burned as the cruel bite of reality pierced her fingers, and she turned to address the man behind her. He was somewhat tall; fair skinned with a face so similar to hers—a cousin in every rite. He had forgone the armor he habitually wore; instead he cloaked himself in robes of beige and silver, and tied his hair back with the embellished crest of their clan emblazoned in his coronet.

Hinata nodded, "Yes, thank you Neji."

Neji's jaw tightened with his hesitance, his eyes dark with disbelief but he didn't say much more about it, instead stepping aside for a young maiden to make her entrance. He turned his head, shyly almost as Hinata was dressed, and gave a low hum of words she barely heard. "Our presence has been requested at the castle. We will leave immediately."

"Thank you for telling me, Cousin."

**.**

…

**. : Voice of the Rain : .**

…

**.**

_**Konoha—Hiruzen's Castle—the King's Throne Room**_

There was a sort of charm about the Fire Lord's castle that made her wish to smile every time she came around. Unlike the Hyuuga manor, the castle bore lavish carpeting of rubies and auburns and gold, and windows whose glass was stained with romantic images. There were warm colors everywhere she went, giving the castle an unreal charisma that was so undoubtedly regal.

And their maidens were much more appealing than her own. They wore elegant dresses of white and gold to match the chrysanthemums of the palace, with their breasts straining against their necklines and their corsets tight; and they wore gold bracelets and elaborate up-dos, as if to brag of their position beneath the almighty King.

As the family marched the halls, three young servants in tow and their guards following, Hinata noticed the uncontrollable way her heart slammed into her ribs. It seemed to flutter, actually, and she swore the wings of those pale blue butterflies brushed against her stomach—just to spite her.

"The Hyuuga family has arrived."

The chiming of the priest's bells nearly made Hinata cringe, but she resisted the horrid urge and bowed before the King and his advisors. He was given the name Hiruzen, after one of the greatest warriors to ever walk across the dominion's battlefields. He was an old man with gray wisps of hair and heavily bagged eyes, but he was as kind as his age, she knew. He loved his people unconditionally and would risk his crown for the sake of his peoples' lives—and for that, he was a great King.

"The King's devout followers bow before his eminence," Hinata's father purred as he lowered his head. Hinata, Neji and Hinabi were quick to follow suit in their own forms of salutation, before they eased into a rest position.

Hiruzen gave them all a gentle smile upon entry, his pipe dangling precariously between his heavily ringed fingers as he welcomed them. "I am pleased to see you've come to see me with such enthusiasm, Hiashi. Your daughters have grown into quite the beauties. And the women of my kingdom have been charmed by your nephew's valor."

Those bearing the name of "Hyuuga" bowed their heads once more, offering a polite "thank you" in return for his flattering remarks. Hiruzen then eyed the brown haired guard beside him, almost warily if Hinata dared say, and he asked, "Yamato, have you seen Kakashi?"

Yamato bowed his head. "No sir; I believe Kakashi is doing rounds with the Young Sages at this time."

"Kakashi is more likely to be asleep than roaming the halls," Hiruzen murmured, then returned his attention to the noble family. "Regardless, this meeting will commence without him. As you know, ties between Konoha and Ame have become strained and on numerous occasions war plagued our imaginations. I fear for the safety of my people, you see, as we cannot afford to fight much longer."

"And how does this relate to our presence, my King," Hiashi asked. "Hanzo has always quarreled with our people, and will most likely continue to do so until his corpse rests beneath our feet. Forgive the blatancy of my words, but my nephew has given his pound in blood for his Majesty, so I'm curious to see what more we can offer."

"Your tongue is excused without spite. I am aware of your effort and I am forever in your debt Hiashi, however it is the decision of the Council that has brought you to my chambers, not mine."

With the simple wave of Hiruzen's hand, another man stepped forward. He was rather aged, with thin wisps of graying hair and sullen eyes, and he wore a humble sort of attire as opposed to the embellished silk of his comrades. The most displeasing feature of his appearance was the bandages wrapped tightly about his face—an oddity and mystery not even the Gods would know of.

Hinata had never met Danzo before, but she heard many stories of his existence.

He was a man of mystery and tales of his gallantry had many times reached the ears of bleary-eyed babes in the hour of slumber. He was supposedly very handsome in his youth, with many women straying from their obligations for his mere affection, and many respected his decisions as he fought through two great wars.

But rumors of his vindictiveness had also reached her ears; many feared him for his lack of leniency in terms of penalty, and it was believed that he had once signed a deal with Demons in exchange for his opulence.

Danzo smiled a sort of smile that made Hinata feel uncomfortable, and he bowed humbly before the noble family. "Though you speak the truth of his determination, Hanzo has grown weary. He has agreed to forge an alliance between our countries in exchange for the hand of the fairest virgin in this kingdom. Your eldest daughter is one of few eligible candidates, and we, the Council, wish for your blessing in this matter. She is of your blood, after all."

A gasp escaped Hinata's lips before she could smother it, and her father sent her a vicious glare of admonition for her discourteous blunder. Neji's brow puckered apprehensively at Danzo's words, eyes narrowing to accentuate his point of disbelief, but he held his tongue and his awaiting dagger for fear of his uncle's sharp retaliation.

Rumors portrayed the King of Ame as a cruel man—as a being so heartless that the Gods withheld punishment for fear of his vengeance. He slaughtered his people so indifferently, never once pausing to think of the lives he destroyed, and marriage seemed to be an absolutely ridiculous solution to their ongoing war. If anything, it would bring forth more problems should his way go ignored.

But despite the self-evident truth and the cold chill of the God's disapproval, Hiashi allowed his head to dip past the normalcy of a noble's bow and set his hand atop his heart. "I am grateful that you have selected my daughter for this position, and with conditions affirmed, I willingly offer her to Hanzo."

_Her heart sank._

"Surely Lady Hinata has no objections," Danzo asked, meticulously casting the bleach-washed woman an eye of warning.

"O-of course not," she murmured, despite herself. "I h-humbly accept this proposal, and wish to illustrate my gratitude f-for Her Majesty's kindness."

"Wonderful," Hiruzen hummed, his hands set to applaud and his smile wide; and he gently gestured towards the betrothed female in a way a devout father would. "In one weeks' time, we'll have a feast in honor of your engagement. We'll fill the seats of my Table with all the Sages and the noble families, and I'll call upon the best performers in the country. You have brought great honor to your family, Lady Hinata. And my gratitude reaches beyond the Heavens."

**.**

…

**. : Voice of the Rain : .**

…

**.**

_**Konoha—Hiruzen's Castle—the Guard's Ward**_

The clamor of clashing steel was a sound bothersome to her ear, as it often brought along memories her mind desired to frantically suppress. But Sakura disregarded each uncomfortable twist of her stomach, just as easily as the shadowed chill that encased the fissures of her spine, and unenthusiastically brought her blade to split the air.

"Something ails you, Sakura?" The warmth of her cohort's concern made the gentle feathers of her excitement brush against her heart, and she offered him a tender smile—even if just to soothe his growing worries.

"I'm fine, Naruto."

She returned to her dance of blades after another glance of assurance towards her raven haired partner; the steel of her sword glimmered in its excitement, twinkling threateningly with imagined bloodshed as it sliced the dew-iced air. Sasuke nimbly parried her silver-encrusted rapier, sending his own forward with the faux attempt to kill and followed the current in which they collided.

"Nervous," Sasuke taunted.

"Petrified," she sarcastically retorted, though her cheeks burned with his fervent stare. His imminence brought her heart into a tantrum of flutters that created a pleasing symphony within her breast. Noticing her blush, the edges of Sasuke's lips tugged into a smirk, and he capitalized on her abstract state of mind by attempting to kick her feet out from under her. Sakura felt her weight shift abruptly, and she used the momentum to fall into a well-executed backhand spring that kicked the rapier from his hand.

Grunting, Sasuke pulled a second, shorter blade from his hip and lunged towards Sakura; she stepped further towards the side and pushed his blade away with her hand, then she twisted on her heel with her blade poised for execution.

A shout caught her attention then, and the faction of warriors let their weapons stay against their scabbards in wait of the passersby as they bowed their heads. A whirl of color passed their vision—a familiar face with a name well known—and the urge to give chase made their muscles stretch over their bones.

Sakura watched the Hyuuga family pass, her head tilted and her arms crossed, and an uneasy sensation of guilt fluttered against her flesh.

"As you were," Kakashi called out, and without a moment of hesitation, the warriors dropped once more into their warring stance and let their blades clash once again.

**.**

…

**. : Voice of the Rain : .**

…

**.**

_**Ame—Hanzo's Castle—the King's Throne Room**_

Sterile, metallic—the scent of incoming rain was weighty in the air and made his nose twitch in displeased anticipation. The gray armor of the firmament swirled dangerously with purple ink and electricity, loomed threateningly over the land beneath his feet.

_A storm was coming._

A crash of thunder alerted the world of the heaven's anger and sent his heart pounding abnormally within his silver-clad breast.

"The King's servant bows before His Majesty with word from the Kingdom of Konoha."

Hanzo turned, his brown eyes taking in the young man bowing beside him with a sort of disgust unnatural to mortals. His nose scrunched up in distaste as the boy met his eyes, and he sneered, "On with it then."

The boy turned his gaze elsewhere and swallowed the saliva building up at his throat. "King Hiruzen wishes for the presence of your eminence in his gardens on the third day of the second month."

A hum escaped Hanzo's lips at his young servant's report, and he swelled with the sort of pride belonging to only the arrogant. Holidays of peace had long since been forgotten as both their countries began to darken with the profound shadows of war, so it made him wonder just what the Heavenly King wished to say. Finding a common ground was a difficult task in these times, and treaties could only work when decisions were agreed upon; but to a man fearful of betrayal, it was only a wager towards death.

"And what purpose is this request, boy?"

"He is holding a celebration in honor of your engagement to Miss Hinata Hyuuga."

Hanzo's laughter was cold and harsh—nothing like the jubilancy of an intended joke, but rather, more like the cold aftertaste of perpetual rain. "So the old fool has held his end of the bargain? Prepare my carriage, and alert my servants. We leave tomorrow."

"Yes, my King."


	3. Chapter 02

**A Legacy: Voice of the Rain**

**Summary: **_If my story would be told in a thousand years, let them say I walked with Giants. Let them say I lived in the time of the Young Sages; that I battled thousands of men and never lost. And let them say, I had fallen in love with my enemy._

**_. : Review Replies : ._**

**_Reiame: _**_Thank you for the review, Aniki-kun._

**_FairiesDescent: _**_Thanks for your thoughts. As for your confusion, you'll see the reasoning behind Hinata's place in all of this!_

**_Saka Tikoto: _**_You don't need to worry about anything, Imouto-chan; I care for you either way! Your pride in me makes me all the more pleased with my work, and I hope to see more from you in the future. I also hope to read more of your stories. Also, happy birthday!_

**_Pikas: _**_Yes, Danzo is very much gross. Though, I did not write much on the friendship of Team 7 as of the previous chapter, so I am confused what you find so amazing? But I do appreciate your enthusiasm!_

**_Guest #1: _**_Ah yes, I wanted to be more unique than what one would expect. I suppose I've adapted Amaya-oneechan's thoughts in this aspect._

**_Sakura-and-Nami: _**_I hope to feel similar closeness! It is refreshing to rekindle friendships from a time ago, and I also wish to catch up on time lost! As you can see, I am no longer in the hospital or in the coma! And I am as strong as ever. In fact, I recently dyed my hair blue. Last I remember, my hair was pink when I was in the coma._

**_. : Aiko's Note : ._**

_I just really want to thank my younger sister, Amaya, for translating and editing this for me, and for giving me such amazing ideas. The idea of the Sannin's Markings  
and the large words that make this story beautiful were her idea, so  
don't give me all the credit haha. _

**.**

**…**

**_Rating: _**_Mature (see warnings below)_

**_Characters/Pairing: _**_Pein X Sakura; Akatsuki_

**_Themes: _**_Adventure, Romance, Angst (possibly), Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

**_Warnings: _**_Mature language, blood/gore, sexual content, mature situations and violence_

**…**

**.**

**…**

_I, Aiko, would also like to dedicate this chapter of  
A Legacy: Voice of the Rain  
to __**Saka Tikoto**__.  
Today is her 16__th__ birthday (right?) and Amaya and I have  
decided to dedicate this week's chapters to her.  
Check out her stories!_

**...**

**.**

**Chapter Two**

**.**

**…**

**_Konoha—Town Plaza_**

There was magnificence in everything that the eye could see. No matter how damaged or corroded, no matter how simple—it was still beautiful.

The village in which Sakura deemed her motherland was one of few endowments embodied by the imagination of man. The streets always pealed with the merchant's prattle and the low bleating of the grazing sheep; and the marbled firmament stretched from horizon to horizon. So breathtaking was this land that many scores spoke rumors of Gods in its creation.

It had long been foretold that the eldest daughter of a wealthy Lord had been gifted a scrap of dominion for her pound in sacrifices. The child found love in the arms of a wild boy, a warrior in most renditions, and had often times strayed away from her path of regality for his affection. Her love for him blazed like the eternal flames of Amaterasu, never dithering no matter the adversity set within her path, even when word of their affair had become familiar to all households.

Many of the other nobles had frowned upon her existence, ostracizing her for her dishonorable decisions and the time of her judgment had been harsh. They ostracized her for her blatant disgrace, slaked the heart of her handsome lover before he could depart for war, and they left her to sob within the locked doors of her chambers until she took the hand of an allocated heart.

On some night in a year unknown, the noble daughter, now with children and devout husband, offered a prayer to the Gods hiding behind the stars. She wished for her previous lover's happiness despite her misery, wished for the Gods to protect his spirit from the nightmares of his past life, and she wished to one day caress his cheeks in the other realm. She also wished for strength, to love a man who adored her so as to let her father's spirit rest, and wished to atone for her time astray. So selfless was she that Amaterasu visited her in her untimely judgment, and in exchange for the comfort of the Heavens' Clan, she would serve in Amaterasu's Summer Court where the spirit of her lover stood sentinel.

This Court was named Konoha, located in what was now known as the Land of Fire.

_A ridiculous story,_ Sakura told herself as she shook the tale away, and she continued her path throughout the ambling multitude of bodies. She had no time for fairytales, not in this hour of day, and she forced all thoughts of self-indulgent imagination away.

"Sakura,"

At the sound of her name, Sakura halted her steps and faced the woman who had called for her. Very few dared to address her so casually, as rank was so prestigious that anything short of her given prestige could have been an insult, but Sakura eased her temper for her acquaintances. She was a beautiful specimen—a young lady with hair the color of gold and eyes like the depths of the aqua reefs, who wore glamorous robes of purple silk and flashy jewels tightly around her neck. Though exasperated, Sakura offered the woman an affable smile.

"Hello Ino."

The blonde woman hummed in response to her friend's greeting, and looped her arm with Sakura's. "Can't you ever forgo your armor? If not for the pink hair, I would have mistaken you to be a man," she commented with a teasing huff.

"I must be the fairest man to walk this earth then," Sakura retorted as she rolled her eyes, but her fingers absentmindedly played with the cords of her armor. "But what is it you want, Ino? I have errands to run and don't have much time for your weekly gossip."

There was no doubt that it was the young lass before her who knew of every secret to ever be withheld, and everyone who lived within the barriers of the village gates knew of Ino's fixation of scandal. No matter the secret or the topic of whom, Ino knew of its existence.

The flaxen haired woman tossed her hair over her shoulder with an indignant huff of breath, her cheeks pink with embarrassment and her nose high. "It's not gossip I'm here for! I was wondering if you'll be present at the celebration this coming weekend."

"Of course; I have an obligation to appear."

At this, Ino halted her steps and brought her free hand to press against her lips, her shock evident in the way her eyes glimmered. "How exciting! Whatever the reasoning of this engagement must be a big one. And I'm sure Sasuke will adore my appearance most."

Sakura gave a low snicker at the faraway expression arranging across Ino's face, and she carefully pulled her arm out of the blonde's embrace. "Think that as many times as you want, swine, but so long as the sun rises, Sasuke will never spare you more than a minute glance."

"So says you, dyke. At least he spares me a glance at all," Ino replied. She picked up her skirts and turned swiftly on her heel, smiling at the way Sakura's brow puckered. "I'll see you later then, Sakura."

When Ino's person disappeared behind the crest of a crimson bridge, Sakura smiled and shook her head. That woman had a flair for trouble, and jinxes seemed to rise from the steps of her elongated shadow.

**.**

**…**

**. : Voice of the Rain : .**

**…**

**.**

**_Konoha—Town Square_**

She had been walking early into the afternoon when she came across the Blacksmith's building. It was a rather large building with a large plume of inauspicious smoke curling past its stone chimney, and mares languidly guarding the entrance.

The blacksmith's apprentice was outside tending to one of the mares' shoes, with her cheeks blemished with charcoal and her hair windswept, and she looked up at the sound of Sakura's entrance. She quickly settled the mount's hoof back into its natural position and stood to give a sweeping bow in return for the pinkette's greeting.

The name given to this metal-bound orphan had been Tenten, a name of Heaven and angels, and the child so desperately wished to act upon her namesake. She had once offered herself, her flesh and blood to appease the Gods' desire, to take the place of Her Princess, but had been discarded early on. But there was no misgiving to be held or resentment to burn within her breast, for either way, she served the holy Deities.

"Lady Sakura, we weren't expecting you today," she admitted.

Sakura waved her hand and offered the young woman a smile. "Neither was I, you," she replied, and glanced around the shop. There were tools scattered almost haphazardly around the surrounding area, all blackened with constant use; and the defiant flames of the fire pit licked mockingly at Sakura's flesh with her imminence. With the girl's clearance of a once-occupied chair, Sakura took a seat and leant into the stool's backing. "This visitation is one of amity. How is business, Tenten?"

Tenten folded a wayward lock of hair behind her ear and blew at her falling bangs almost tiredly. "We are faring, milady. The only good thing coming of this war with Ame is the demand for weapons."

"There is no war as of yet."

"Ah, but we both know that so long as men roam the earth it's as likely to happen as the rising of tomorrow's sun."

Before they could dare to share a chuckle, the door to the Blacksmith's terminal opened and Tenten was quick to stand before his presence. Whatever it was the Blacksmith had been ranting about had died at the edge of his lips as he spotted the young warrior within his company and he fell into a humble bow of apology at his belligerent negligence.

"Forgive me; I didn't realize that a royal would be here," he repeated, his brown eyes glittering with repentance. Sakura rose from her seat, watching as the older man flinched away in nervousness, then gently set her hand atop his shoulder in an attempt to forge consolation.

"As you were," Sakura easily dismissed. "Forgive me for stealing the time of your apprentice; I'll pay for her company. We have business to discuss, Blacksmith."

The Blacksmith stood to full height with her approval, careful to keep his gaze away from the warrior's direct person, and tossed his apprentice an expectant glance of departure before leading Sakura further into his studio. "Of course, milady."

Sakura watched him close the shutters of his ward to offer seclusion from prying eyes, and slowly eased into the stool across from his cluttered workbench. It was musty in this room, and too dark to see in her opinion, but she supposed it would have to do.

It was only when he spoke to her—"For what do I owe the honor, Young Sage?"—that Sakura raised her gaze towards his person, and she straightened out the wrinkles in her red and white skirts out of uneasy habit.

"In three days time, a celebration is to be held around the King's Table, and the Sages wish to have their armor polished for this event. Your admirable service and the assistance of your staff are formally requested."

His cheeks burned with his flattery, and the Blacksmith dipped his head lowly in absolute gratitude for her acknowledgment. "I am honored, milady, and accept your proposal with enthusiasm."

Sakura clapped her hands approvingly, her smile stretching far across the expanse of her fair expression and her emerald eyes glittering in delight, and she slowly made her way towards the entry of his office without so much as a farewell.

Eight silver coins glittered with their descent, and came to an abrupt stop against the Smithy's heavy terminal with a heavy clatter.

**.**

**…**

**. : Voice of the Rain : .**

**…**

**.**

**_Konoha—Hiruzen's Castle—the Princess's Wing_**

All the colors of the castle fell into the scheme of reds and gold and ember—to match Amaterasu's luxurious skirts—yet only one place bore the simplicity of nature's color. The gardens held such beauty in untamed splashes of color; silver roses and yellow petunias, with sprays of emerald foliage littered voids between the cobblestone mazes of the several-acre garden, and the crystal blue water of the pond reflected the majesty of the shifting sky.

It was a place that offered comfort in the harshest of days; where tattered hearts could be mended and bloodied wounds stitched, and on many occasions worked as the hiding spot of the royal children.

She had been sitting there, hopelessly gazing at the gardens beneath her high windows with her amber eyes so full of incensed longing. The desire to rest amongst the impish foxtails and the dew-dropped cherry blossoms had almost been too much to bear, but she bore its burden just as she had for well beyond forty years.

"The Crowned Princess's loyal servant bows before Her Majesty."

The soft purr of the tightly-corseted attendant had pulled the Princess from her intoxicated thoughts of naïve adolescence, and honey-glazed eyes abruptly flickered over the child who dared speak. "What is it you wish to say, Shizune?"

The dark-haired attendant rose from her bow with the formal grace of a swan, and she dared to fix her gaze upon the eyes of her Princess.

"Lady Sakura has arrived."

At the sound of Shizune's announcement, Sakura ducked her head beneath the low-hanging fringe gates of her mistress's quarters, and gave a sweeping bow in return to the blonde's nod of greeting. "You called for me, milady?"

Tsunade gave Sakura a tired glance from above the slope of her nose, a sake glass dangling precariously between her bejeweled fingers and her brow slightly puckered with frustration. She hummed, "You were summoned to my presence well over an hour ago, Sakura. Can you account for your disappearance?"

As if injured by the Princess' line of questioning, Sakura bowed her head and averted her gaze in a show of guilt. "I was with the Blacksmith and his apprentice, milady, getting my armor polished for the celebration at the King's Table."

"You have no need," Tsunade replied, "You are attending this engagement as next in line to my throne, not as a warrior."

Stunned by the proclamation of her Princess, all forms of intellectual speech had faltered at the edge of her lips, leaving the pinkette to unpleasantly sputter over incomprehensible strings of words. Had she been any other woman, Tsunade would have snickered at her heiress's astonishment, but she disguised her amusement with annoyance by raising her hand to bring an end to the girl's appalling sort of speech.

"Too many times have you danced around your true responsibilities, Sakura. You are not only a warrior, but heir to my throne and shall act as such!" Sakura flinched at the hostile undercurrent of the Princess's discipline, but she forced her body to bend uncomfortably low in remorse.

"I apologize, milady."

"Naruto and Sasuke have also failed to abide by their duties, and as your mentors we are concerned. They are being reprimanded just as you are, if not more harshly. You were chosen as my successor for a reason, and I expect you to do better than myself when the time comes." Tsunade stood from her plush chair resting behind the ivy-veined vanity and slowly stripped the sheer cloak of her gown to reveal the markings of her Judgment. The most prominent of her marks had been the rhombus printed at the center of her brow—a deep purple akin to a slug's toxin—accented by tattoos and faint scars adoring the milky flesh of her neck and back.

The Sannin's Mark was gifted only those who passed the Judgment of the Gods, as it symbolized their true devotion to the Heavens' Clan, and worked as a gesture of renunciation of mortal dilapidation.

On many occasions, Sakura had stolen a glance at her mistress's Marks, wondering if the smears of healed flesh would look just as breathtaking on her as it did for Tsunade, and she would often times think about the day in which her skin would be pierced by the Blessed Ink of the Priestesses.

"You will be marked to show that pompous King your power," Tsunade informed, with only the slightest of smiles marring her unbiased complexion. "Naruto and Sasuke will be given their marks as well, but it will be made in temporary ink for the time being. Only on the day that you have been crowned will you be gifted such a jewel."

She strode towards her heiress, and set her palm against Sakura's cheek with the tenderness of a mother. Warmth spread throughout Tsunade's body as the pinkette eased into her touch, and memories of days long passed surrounded her thoughts. A wicked smile fell across Tsunade's lips, and she said:

"Come now; we have much to do if we wish to charm the Ame men."

**.**

**…**

**. : Voice of the Rain : .**

**…**

**.**

**_Konoha—Hyuuga Estate—Heiress' Chambers_**

For the longest time, Hinata sobbed. She hid herself away within her chambers, turned away the handmaidens who once followed within her shadow, and she rubbed the makeup from her face until all she saw was the natural blush of her cheeks.

All words of comfort had been lost to her ears, even those escaping the lips of her dearest cousin. All she wanted was isolation, but the Gods refused to give her even that.

Her emotions were terribly muddled now. There was a great deal of disappoint somewhere in this ongoing whirlwind—regret, too. The love she once felt would now be lost to the wind and her words of endearment would die before her lips could purse. Misery adored her company, it seemed.

She could never again come to see the warrior's kind smile. She could never hold him against her breast and ghost her lips against his own. He would never know that she loved him, and she supposed it was better that way.

_I will lock my heart away for you, Naruto. If I can save you from death, I will gladly march to my own._


	4. Chapter 03

**A Legacy: Voice of the Rain**

**Summary: **_If my story would be told in a thousand years, let them say I walked with Giants. Let them say I lived in the time of the Young Sages; that I battled thousands of men and never lost. And let them say, I had fallen in love with my enemy._

**_. : Review Replies : ._**

**_Pikas: _**_Ah, that makes more sense; haha. Amaya-Oneesan came up with the story behind Konoha's creation; she's better at that kind of thing than I am, and I was stuck on how to start off the chapter. Tenten is my favorite female character after Sakura, so I think she needed more love._

**_FairiesDescent: _**_Thank you for another kind review J I really like Tsunade and Sakura's relationship in the anime, and I thought it really fit in the story._

**_Guest #1: _**_Thank you so much for your review!_

**_Guest #2: _**_I'm glad you like it; thank you for your opinion._

**_Sakura-and-Nami: _**_Thanks again for your support. I'm so sorry you were ill informed about my recovery! I actually have metal plating in my left knuckles due to that incident, but as I've said, I'm as good as new. If you ever dye your hair pink and have dark hair, then make sure you bleach your hair thoroughly. I keep my hair shiny with Rock-a-holic brand leave-in conditioner and spray-in shampoo, and style it with Gatsby, so if you ever need an opinion on hair, I'm the guy to ask! Also, thank you for the appreciation in regards to my story. My heart swells with joy! I think the addition of the NaruHina makes the story all the more interesting, so I'm glad to see you enjoy it._

**_IndigoMirror: _**_Thank you for your support, miss; and I hope to see more reviews in the future!_

**_Saka Tikoto: _**_Happy belated birthday! Hehe, I'm glad you liked the chapter enough to review twice! You are so kind._

**_Reiame: _**_Reiame-kun, you are such a wonderful person. Amaya Oneesan is lucky to have you in her life and I am grateful for your kindness._

**.**

**...**

**_Author: _**_Aiko  
__**Editor: **__Amaya_**  
****_Rating: _**_Mature (see warnings below)  
__**Characters/Pairing: **__[Pein, Sakura]; Akatsuki; [Naruto, Hinata]; [Minor Sasuke, Sakura]  
__**Themes: **__Adventure, Romance, Angst (possibly), Drama, Hurt/Comfort  
__**Warnings: **__Mature language, blood/gore, sexual content, mature situations and violence_

**…**

**.**

**Chapter Three**

**.**

**…**

**_Konoha—Hiruzen's Castle—Hanzo's Suite_**

Hinata's stomach clenched at the inimitable sensation of fear fluttering so sketchily about her person.

She could hardly breathe, could scarcely breathe a word in such distress, and she felt absolutely foolish. There was not true reason to fear, to freeze before the guards she so often passed; but it couldn't be helped. Two maidens devoutly followed the train of her blue-stained gown, and the skirts within Hinata's hand swayed with each forward step.

The moments in which she walked the lengthy corridor seemed to pass so slowly beyond truth, as if teasing Hinata for reasons unknown; and it only made her discomfort all the more testing.

"Leave us," Hinata politely requested to the handmaidens upon reaching the heavy pound of doors. The maidens offered their necks in departure before they left her presence to her isolation, but they hid themselves behind a nearby corner to listen in the upcoming gossip. The doors opened so easily with Hinata's touch, and light spilled into the room of her betrothed's.

Hanzo turned his head at the child's entrance, his brows furrowed and his eyes sharp, and he tied a sash around the curvature of his naked hips. There had been a girl in his bed, naked in all glory and burnishing in her pleasant afterglow, and the whore jumped to dress with Hinata's abrupt arrival.

"I-I apologize," Hinata sputtered as she so shyly adverted her gaze.

Hanzo shut the door behind the fleeing whore and turned to harshly strike his Queen to be's rosy cheek in disdain. "How dare you speak without my sanction, child? Have you no grasp of manners?"

She parted her lips to speak her truth, but found herself silenced as he set his palm against her lips. "You will not answer, and will never speak unless I give blessing. And all that you have seen in this past moment shall go forgotten."

Hinata bowed her head in acceptance—though used the instant to hide away her falling tears. The heaviness of Hanzo's grip circled over the crest of her shoulder, and he roughly pressed her against the plane of his door. The gold embellishments of the entry pressed tightly into Hinata's flesh, forcing her to twitch and bend painfully within the King's imminence, and Hanzo dared let himself sneer.

"Should you defy my orders, I will ruin you."

**.**

**...**

_**Voice of the Rain**_

**...**

**.**

**_Konoha—Hiruzen's Castle—the King's Table_**

There was a reflection in the mirror ahead—a young lady with skin that shone with the moon's magnificence and jade eyes to embody her royalty—and it stared back at Sakura almost terrifyingly. Her body felt peculiarly light without the burden of her armor, and the atypical sensation of such frivolousness only pushed Sakura's astonishment further. Though she supposed she could've forwent the corset wrapped taunt against the curvature of her diminutive waist.

The translucent silk of her dress bore a color reminiscent to snow brushed in pink watercolor paint, darkening into a hue of scarlet as the gown fell. The haltered dress exposed the entirety of her back and shoulders, the milky flesh obscured only by the thin, red straps of her underbust corset. Her tea rose hair fell to her waist in heavenly curls adorned by a circlet that arched across her brow, with intertwining wisps of purified silver ivies; parting down the middle of her charming brow.

But despite her displeasure in the embellishment of her dress, Sakura could find no resentment within her heart; for atop the chakra within her brow, between the vines of her circlet, an indigo rhomb had taken refuge. Her body bore the transient markings of her Sannin—with peculiar patters upon her wrist and her clan's crest emblazoned upon her back—and her skin had been sometimes pierced by glimmering jewels blessed by the Priestesses of the Fire Shrine.

She had been kept in imperial isolation for an allotted time unknown—she had to first be cleansed from the water of the Fire Shrine, forced to repent any and all sins which may have blocked her Judgment; and had her hair washed over and over again to preserve her adolescent beauty.

"You look beautiful," Naruto purred from behind her form, his fingers gently tugging at the falling curls of Sakura's person. He wore robes of orange and black, the swirls of his Sannin painted onto his palms and orange ink around the curves of his eyes. Sanctified rings of black metal intimately curled around the cuff of his left ear, his right pure, and he wore an autumn cape beneath his pauldron.

The pinkette flinched away from the warrior's touch as the sweltering heat of her faux-Judgment markings intensified, and mumbled an apology for her poor candor. Seeing the pain flickering about her reflection, Naruto brought space between them and turned his gaze towards the dark haired man ambling down the corridor.

He wrapped himself in silk of blue and black, with a hem that dipped lowly across the front of his torso and left his arms exposed. A cape of crimson silk wrapped around him as his only sort of comfort, wishing him luck with each forthcoming step; while charms blessed by the Moon Priests hung from his neck, tauntingly caressing his chest's skin with icy fingers, and raven feathers dangled from his darkened hair.

"You're late, Sasuke."

The young man let his shoulders rise into an indifferent shrug, his serrated gaze quick to fall over his female counterpart with her unusual allure; and he gently dipped his head in greeting, exposing the transitory mark of his Sannin printed about his neck. "I had things to attend to."

"Another chambermaid, I assume?"

Sasuke's face twisted in disgust at the blonde's teasing inquiry, and he unenthusiastically glared at the snicker falling past Sakura's lips. "I swear to kill the next whore that dares enter my chambers."

From behind the trio, the Sannin shared a little snicker as memories of adolescence surfaced beyond the barriers of their imagination, bringing forth days of such similar casualties. "It seems Sasuke has developed your personality, Orochimaru," Jiraya teased, his muscled arms falling across his chest.

The long haired man turned his gaze elsewhere in mock guilt, his lips pulled back amusedly as he listened to the quiet banter of his heirs, and he hummed, "As if I'm the only one guilty. Your charge has your foolish grin. And the striking personality of Tsunade's child makes me fearful of her growth."

"Am I not terrifying enough," Tsunade quipped. "I taught her manners, at least."

Before a response could be given, the soft whine of the imperial shamisen pierced the near-silence of their corridor, alerting them of their desired company. The Sannin took their usual placement—Tsunade between the Crowned Princes—and hissed at their charges to shadow within their steps.

The shamisen's whimper eased Sakura's wayward nerves into a slight lull of enchantment, coaxing her to straighten the bend of her back and suck in her breath to steal the appearance of confidence, and she slipped her hands into the bends of her men's arms.

The heavily-ornamented doors to the King's Table opened outwards, soon followed by the percussion of taiko and the crash of a Priest's gong.

"Presenting the Sannin: Lord Orochimaru, Lord Jiraya and Lady Tsunade; and the Young Sages: Lord Sasuke, Lord Naruto and Lady Sakura."

All heads of the embellished crowd dipped lowly in greeting of their imperial majesties, murmurs of welcome simultaneously falling past their reddened lips, and Sakura followed the laws of her eminence with the seductive twist of her hips. When she reached their table, a place in which the King and his descendants rested, they courteously offered their necks to Hiruzen's stare.

"The King's descendants bow before his presence," the King's Children chorused, so elegantly in tone, and Hiruzen's smile warmed their fluttering hearts.

"It pleases me to see such beauty at my Table," he admitted, his hands gesturing towards the court of tables in the room. "And seeing the next of kin bearing the Sannin's Markings makes my heart swell with enthusiasm."

The royals murmured their thanks and systematically took their rightful seats at his sideways table—Sannin to the left; Sages right—to await the arrival of their guest of honor.

There had been no hint as to the motives behind the Ame King's arrival; only that he has come to them with the intent of peace, and that they were to be courteous no matter the sneers he dared pitch. This sense of anonymousness did not bode well to Sakura, as she was a woman of right and order, and every passing moment brought forth another wave of apprehension to sicken her stomach.

"Presenting: King Hanzo of Amegakure, and his Queen to be, Hinata of Konohagakure."

The words spoken by the young herald had nearly sent the trio of descendants into a fit of uncouth sputters as the serrated vines of realization curled around their minds, and the desire to speak of desecration made their throats burn indignantly.

Sakura watched, disgustingly, as Hinata made her entry—her hand curled within the bend of the horrid monster called "King"—and her fingers twitched in spite as she caught the agony flickering across the heiress's expression. She was forcing herself to smile, to bear the weight of the world's scrutiny and please those demanding, but Sakura knew better.

She set her hand atop her _brother_'s, the pupils of her emerald orbs constricting as she took in the unnatural polish of Naruto's eyes; as she watched his heart begin to darken with his ache, and she fought the urge to fall to her core's sorrow.

_So cruel of you_

The pair set their bows before the King's Table, their expressions neutral and their movements conditioned, and they murmured their salutations without hesitance.

Tsunade's brow transiently quirked in amusement yet she allowed herself to offer a wary smile at the man before her. "It's an honor to be within your acquaintance once again, Hanzo. It's been quite some time since we last met."

"It has," Hanzo agreed, "The last I saw, you were mere Sages ambling around the battlefield."

Catching the spite within the Ame Ruler's intonation, Orochimaru narrowed his golden eyes and pulled his lips into a grin of impish intent. "Ah yes, I remember that day well. A harsh time and age, but we still managed to obtain our victory despite your attempts to stop us."

"Indeed," Jiraya continued, "it was a day worthwhile. We Sannin brought along two hundred men, I believe; and we still had more soldiers than your army."

Hiruzen lifted his palm to calm the approaching squabble, and he heaved a wary breath at the turbulent sparks of his Children's arrogance. "We are not here to argue, my Children. We are here to celebrate the formation of an alliance, and the engagement of our noble blood."

Though displeased with the King's disruption of their mischief, the Sannin murmured their apologies and dropped whatever insult had dusted the zenith of their tongues, and turned their gazes elsewhere as the new couple took their seats. Pleased with their decorum, Hiruzen offered his people a smile.

"I wish to offer a toast in congratulations to my Chosen Brother, and to the noble family who gifts their daughter to him. Honor has been brought to all parties, and this plague of war shall come to an end before it truly starts. May the Gods treat you well, and gift you immortality."

Hanzo lifted his goblet into the air, his lips tugged back into a smirk almost of deception as he so apprehensively praised, "To peace."

And the crowd, so blind to his smile chorused, "To peace!"

**.**

**...**

_**Voice of the Rain**_

**...**

**.**

**_Konoha—Hiruzen's Castle—the King's Table_**

Had he been cruel in a life long since passed, he wondered. Or perhaps he had enraged those in the Heaven's Clan during his naïve days of adolescence—but did it perceptibly matter?

He had loved and he had lost—a heart that never truly belonged to him. The empty magic, the love in which he dared to play ignorant; she had fallen from his grasp before he could dare attempt to touch.

_Find her—take her!_

Oh, he had to find her for just one moment, to share the misery of his waning heart—to stop the disaster that was to come with her continuance, but it was as if he had no breath to take. There were no words budding at the base of his throat, or thoughts to comprehend within his skull. Breathe, speak, see; he could do neither.

But Hinata must've sense his agony, for she turned her tender gaze upon his person, and she so quietly whispered, "I wish to have an audience with you."

Whatever it was she told her betrothed had gone past Naruto's train of thought; Hanzo believed whatever it was she said, and easily dismissed them to return to the entertainment giggling within his lap. How disgusting, he was, Naruto mused as he left the table. But he supposed it wasn't much of a problem if there was no bride to be.

He noticed with his departure that his _siblings _circumspectly studied his departing steps. There was worry within their eyes, he could see, and he offered a smile as if to slake their doubt. It wouldn't work—it never worked—but it was something.

**.**

**...**

_**Voice of the Rain**_

**...**

**.**

**_Konoha—Hiruzen's Castle—the King's Table_**

Jiraya had seen the disillusionment flicker across his heir's expression as he watched the Hyuuga Queen marching with her betrothed. It was an expression so glaringly familiar that even his muffled memories came to light.

He had worn that face once—that crestfallen arrangement of muscles; but that was long ago in a time he'd rather not remember.

It was the face of a man who'd never met a woman's touch, who never felt a lover's caress. The beautiful face that had been imprinted within his heart could never bear witness to his true devotion, and it was a punishment much too cruel for any lad to bear.

All Jiraya wished to do was embrace his child, to hold him the way he once held the boy's father, to lay his lips upon his brow and tell him with a confident voice, _"everything will be okay."_

But that would be falsehearted, in all sincerity, for the only thing that could truly bring their souls together would bring death to everyone else. A pact had been made, a promise forged; and desecrating such a pledge would bring forth war and corruption to the pure at heart.

Tonight, Jiraya would pray. He would pray to the Gods for hope, for forgiveness; and he'd speak with the priest's of the Heaven's Shrine for any sort of clarity.

He knew what would happen in the days to come, and Jiraya could only hope that the rising of the autumn's dawn would bring forth a solution.

**.**

**...**

_**Voice of the Rain**_

**...**

**.**

**_Konoha—Hiruzen's Castle—the Gardens_**

The stars were out to mock their growing worry—a bite so cruel—and the moon dared snicker at their descendants' expense. As if to soothe her restlessness, Mother Nature blew a kiss against Sakura's neck and lifted the curls from her shoulders before the sky's venom could overcome her moonlight.

The minutes in which the birds' departure came had passed too long, and someone would be bound to notice if there had been no word of their appearance. So Sakura left to search before Hanzo sent another, but her heart wished for her to take her seat beside Sasuke as if there was nothing wrong.

The further she traveled, the more Sakura could hear voices—so soft in tenor, hidden from prying eyes—and its existence lulled her closer. She dared not speak, for fear of scaring away the gentle whispers, and held her breath as if it would somehow slake her anxiety. The charcoal-brushed shadows casted by the heavenly castle worked to protect her presence from the unsuspecting duo by encasing her in their sacred fingers.

And she listened.

"I don't like this," Naruto had said, his voice so coarse with his despondency that even Sakura's heart grew cold with death. And the blonde warrior turned his gaze to the overhead incandescence. "I don't want you to go through with this, Hinata."

They were so fearful of one another's touch, so terrified of giving into the pull of their decadent desires, and they dared not share a glance lest they fall to the shadowy divulgence of their inner demons.

"There is nothing I can do. My father will disown me if I deny Hanzo now," Hinata replied, "and Hanzo will have me killed."

"You can speak for yourself! You are your own person, and your father has no right to sell you as he did."

As he said this, Naruto wound his fingers tight around Hinata's arms, pulling her protectively into his chest as his emotions overwhelmed him. He was drowning now, Sakura knew, and no matter how strong his resolve, he would never be able to swim past the haunting spirits of his regret.

Tears had collected at the ducts of the heiress' eyes as the agony of the forthcoming disaster foreshadowed over her heart, slowly constructing its vindictive vines around her throat until she could hardly breathe. She pushed Naruto away as her shoulders trembled, as her sobs grew, and she so desperately told herself to _hate_.

_Hate him, forget him—Naruto, please return my goodbye._

But as she tried to school her heart and discipline her wayward nerves, she failed to notice the warmth radiating within the cerulean pools she so longingly dreamt of once before.

"If I had my way, I'd take you where no one can find you," Naruto whispered, "I'd take you away from your father, and I'd fight away the shadows that dared to make you tremble. I'd protect you and cherish you and love you—because you so deserve it."

Naruto's unusually empathetic words of adulation made something within Sakura's belly drop, and she suddenly felt guilty for overhearing such an intimate exchange between lovers. She had to get away—now while she knew nothing—before her mind forged scenarios and ideas that may or may not even exist, but it was as if her body had been tethered to her place.

"Naruto…"

"We'll leave early in the morning," Naruto continued, as if ignorant to Hinata's hesitance. "On tomorrow's dawn, we'll meet before the herald's place and we'll leave before the guards take notice."

_There was nothing to hear; no plots made—this was a mistake._

"Come away with me. My love for you burnishes with the intensity of Amaterasu's gaze, and watching you take the hand of that tyrant will be the same to me as death!"

Forcing herself despite her heart's will, Sakura loped away from the quixotic scene and returned to her façade of regality before suspicion settled in.

_"Come away with me, my love."_


	5. Chapter 04

**A Legacy: Voice of the Rain**

**Summary: **_If my story would be told in a thousand years, let them say I walked with Giants. Let them say I lived in the time of the Young Sages; that I battled thousands of men and never lost. And let them say, I had fallen in love with my enemy._

_**. : Review Replies (From Aiko) : .**_

_**Alexia: **__Its fine! There's no time limit to submitting a review, imouto-chan. As long as you read the story, I'm happy. And I don't mind long reviews! That just means we have a lot to talk about! For chapter one, I know how you feel about not being a huge fan of Hinata; I'm not either but I think she ties in well with this story. As you've noticed by the previous chapter, Naruto and Hinata do want to run away together haha. The training scene was one of the scenes I couldn't really put into words so I had Amaya help me out with that. My style is pretty similar to Amaya-oneechan's really, since she's the one who taught me how to write, but I suppose I'm a better writer.(Don't tell her I wrote that haha!)_

_Chapter Two: Ino and Sakura do have a rivalry! It'll be explained further in the story. Sakura and Sasuke have a complicated relationship due to their position—it'll be explained later on as well—while Jiraya's lost love is in fact Tsunade. I like Tenten a lot! She's my second favorite female character, so I couldn't resist giving her the title of blacksmith's apprentice. Tsunade and Sakura's relationship is very deep and meaningful, but as you'll see in this (or the next) chapter Orochimaru and Sasuke, and Naruto and Jiraya's relationships are just as powerful. Hinata's quote at the end came to mind after re-watching the Pein VS Naruto fight and seeing Hinata jump in. And I very well intend on making the chapters longer._

_Finally chapter three! Yes, Hanzo is pretty gross. Sakura's gown was inspired by a design Amaya-oneechan made for Halloween a year ago. Tiaras are so mainstream; the circlet was also designed by Amaya. She sketched it out and intends on making it one day. I just figure that Sasuke would have to deal with chambermaids on a daily basis ahaha. I'm a little fan of Orochimaru so I just HAD to make him all awesome and nice._

_**Pikas: **__Hehe, I don't know why but your Hanzo-Hate makes me laugh—as does your approval of Operation: Runaway Bride. I would love to dress as fancy as Sasuke or Naruto do; and I sometimes do during conventions. I'm glad that you like my addition of Orochimaru—even though he's sort of evil, I kind of like him._

_**Guest #1: **__Thank you for your review!_

_**Sakura-and-Nami: **__Oh, I can't wait to see a picture of that! I'm sure your hair will look amazing. Maybe not as amazing as mine, but still amazing (kidding!) And I will definitely message you sometime! The outfits for the Sages were pretty difficult to conjure up on my own; Amaya helped me out by giving me some pictures she drew and found online, as well as some of the jewelry she made herself. _

_**Ayrmed: **__Painful, yet meaningful! Thank you for your review!_

_**Guest #2: **__I appreciate the consideration and thought put into your review, and I am happy to say that I'm thankful for your corrections! I've gone and edited them already, so I do hope you'll continue with your fantastic criticism._

_**Reiame: **__Thanks for the review, Rei-kun. Amaya says she's not offended by the compliment at all (but she says this as she pouts in the corner.)_

_**Saka Tikoto: **__Thank you for all the compliments! You are such a sweetheart._

**.**

…

**Author's Note:**

_**Well, I would first like to say how much I appreciate all of the support I've received from you all. Without all the wonderful readers, I don't think I would have posted this. Up through this point, this story has spotlighted NaruHina, and now I'm happy to say that as of this chapter, we see Pein and Konan and the others in the Akatsuki.**_

…

**.**

…

_**Author: **__Aiko  
__**Editor: **__Amaya_**  
**_**Rating: **__Mature (see warnings below)  
__**Characters/Pairing: **__[Pein, Sakura]; Akatsuki; [Naruto, Hinata]; [Minor Sasuke, Sakura]  
__**Themes: **__Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Angst (possibly), Drama, Hurt/Comfort  
__**Warnings: **__Mature language, blood/gore, sexual content, mature situations and violence_

…

**.**

**Chapter Four**

**.**

…

_**Konoha—Town Square**_

It was so cold on this growing dawn. There had been little warmth set to color against Naruto's paling skin, and little sun to light his way—though he supposed he didn't quite need it. The darkness served to protect him from Demise's Eve, to keep away any and all eyes so corrupt with condescendence.

He had been a moment or two late, he knew, and he wondered if it was his own fear that drove Naruto to so slowly walk the empty roads. Did he doubt his own decisions?

No, he doubted his love's arrival—that is what he truly feared.

But when he found himself within the square of light casted by the rising sun, and staring at a lovely maiden just over yonder, all the ice of doubt melted within her gaze. Naruto all but ran to her warming side and tenderly wound his arms around her person to get just a glimpse of her adulation. Beneath his breast, Naruto's heart tattooed against his flesh as his excitement transcended above nirvana. Tears stained her perfect complexion as her own doubt washed away and she so pathetically whispered, "I was worried you would not come."

"I would never lie about something like this; you know that."

Hinata moved to apologize for her disbelief, but stifled her voice as she caught notice of the movement of the casted shadows.

_There is someone here—someone watching. Get away! Get away!_

Feeling her unbending stance, Naruto pushed her behind his person and drew his rapier to protect her from the wavering oblivion, and he prepared to bark his demands when a soft chuckle pierced their silence. "Stay your weapon, Dobe, lest you ungraciously fall on your ass."

From the darkness of his apprehension, the images of his _siblings_ tore through the growing miasma and gave their mirthful snickers. Sakura set her hand atop Naruto's shoulder, ignoring his confused sputter, and smiled. "We are here to help, obviously. You didn't think you could run off alone, did you?"

"Aa; you'd never get passed the guards," Sasuke mockingly added as he pushed away his brother's blade. He turned his gaze towards the mortified Queen to be, and dipped his head in casual greeting. There was no need for pleasantries or manners, he knew, so why bother? "You will not fall victim to Hanzo's shadow, Hinata. We will be sure of that."

"My father—"

"Your father no longer owns you," Sakura interrupted, "he lost privilege the moment he gifted your hand away so whatever objection he has will go unheard."

"But the engagement," Hinata continued, "I will be killed by either Hanzo or my father should I refuse Hanzo's hand. Naruto will be victimized, too, for his assistance—as will you."

Naruto pulled her closer within his chest, and met her gaze so heatedly that his siblings embarrassedly turned their views elsewhere. "Never think that! We will not allow it! I have faith in them, and you should too."

"We mourn for your predicament, Lady Hinata—we really do," Sakura said, "but there is nothing we can do to stop this if you leave now."

As if apathetic, Sasuke crossed his arms above his chest and shifted his weight onto his left leg; he was never the kind to worry in the wake of danger, as he had been cleansed by the ruined waters of Sin and Corruption. "The agreement is shattered should Hanzo defy the written contract. His actions would be taken as a proclamation of war and the engagement will be broken. His engagement with the chamber whore is more than enough to end this."

"I am doing this to prevent a war! Surely the Akat—"

"We will fight any war if it means your safety, Lady Hinata. Any child of Konoha will be put before any child of Ame, and we will fight for you even at the expense of our lives. And so long as love is put before deceiving greed, the Sentinel of the Gods will take our side," Sakura finally admitted, and her smile grew as confidence transcended amongst the quartet. And Hinata dared not speak, for such an act would only ruin the sensation of ecstasy curling around their devout spines.

"We have a plan Hinata, and it's best if you keep to it."

**.**

…

**. : Voice of the Rain : .**

…

**.**

_**Konoha—Village Gates**_

The imperial steeds bucked with anticipation, their anxiety forcing them from their quiet graze of time. The sun had reached the highest it could reach in the early hours of the passing day, obscured by only the slimmest speck of silver cloud. Leaves bucked and bent with honor at Hanzo's passing, and the wind gifted her loving kiss against his skin in welcome.

The Guard of Konoha's King gifted the back of their necks in honor, their lips curling back only once they knew for sure Hanzo would not see them; and Hanzo so easily turned his nose without regard upon their favor. Instead, the self-proclaimed King of Kings turned his gaze towards his silvered-heart riding just over yonder. She rode beside the pink-haired child who bore the burden of Tsunade's title; wore the crimson of her people—which will one day be dyed blue with his matrimony—and let a veil keep the hungry stares of the adolescent Guard away. She was his now; only his.

He dipped his head very lowly if just for show, and he extended his palm to greet the child of his eye as she clambered from her rickshaw. "Come Lady Hinata. We have a long way to travel," he purred.

With Sakura's encouraging nod, Hinata traipsed towards Hanzo with her chin bucked high in a show of nobility, and Sakura stole the image of her faithful guard. She helped Hinata into the basket of the horse-drawn carriage then turned her gaze upon Hanzo's person with as little emotion as she could attempt.

From beside her, Hanzo smiled and brought his lips against her outstretched hand. "It's an honor to be in the presence of such magnificence."

"I'm sure."

An annoyed arrangement splayed across the spoiled King's face at Sakura's snide remark but he forced himself to smile despite his revulsion. "Of all the gifts the Gods sent to our earth, I would have once considered you one of them. I suppose Tsunade's personality has transferred into you after all—such a waste of beauty."

"Vanity is an ugly curse," Sakura retorted. "But nowhere near as pathetic as a man with idiotic dreams of grandeur—especially one who's spy is so quick to betray." The desire to smile ebbed away at Sakura's sensations of emotion as she caught the slightest narrowing of Hanzo's stare, and she coldly grinned. "Hanzo, may the Gods gift you and Lady Hinata a safe journey home," she recited as she dipped her head in farewell. But just as he parted his lips to offer his own scripted thanks, Sakura brazenly said, "And I do hope that they gift you all that you so rightly deserve, O' King of Kings."

Once again, the cruel man sneered but he didn't bother to gift the rosette a curt reply; he only slipped into the carriage and barked at the guards to take their leave.

And when the carriage disappeared over the summit of the scarlet bridge, Sakura tittered impishly and ambled towards the awaiting rickshaw. She gathered her skirts into her hand and hitched them high enough up her thigh for the rickshaw Guide to turn his head in blush, then clambered back inside the comfy seats. "Where to, Milady," he politely asked.

Leaning against the backboard rest, Sakura purred, "Take me to the Nara Estate, please."

**.**

…

**. : Voice of the Rain : .**

…

**.**

_**Konoha—Nara Estate**_

There was a certain way of things in Hiruzen's Golden Kingdom; there were traditions and laws that not even he could defy lest he wish the wrath of the stringent Gods.

The Sages were elite warriors the Gods chose to bring to royalty. Raised by a member of the Sentry and the Crowned Children of the righteous King, the Sages lived a life of war and magnificence; they rose from the harshness of the everyday poverty, turned their very names into tales and legends, and could one day rule the Kingdom if they so wished.

When the time of Judgment was passed, and the Sages were gifted their Sannin's Mark, they surrendered their weapons for much sharper words to rule the world of politics as Sannin. They sat side-by-side to the mighty King, and taught the Sages of the next year with strict tendencies. Known as Prince and Princess, they acted just as such, but in those days where war killed the serenity of the lands, it was the Sannin who ruled the battlefields.

But nothing could be accomplished without the Nara family.

By fairest blood, the Nara family lived a life of shadows. They were far away from the others of Hiruzen's Kingdom, instead taking refuge in the silhouettes of the Woodland Shrine and taking leisure from the tranquil evening. Acting as Prophets of Shadows and Priests of the Woodland Shrine, they shared their truths of the days to come. They were wise men that even Royalty were forced to bribe from time to time, and as law no warrior—or even King—could act upon their desires without their sanctified approval.

The way to their humble domicile was one of easy climbs. There were no sheering mountains to overcome or rivers to cross, and the journey wasn't much longer than a half hour's passing if Sakura could so recall; but it was a dangerous voyage for the righteous domain of the gentle Nara was defended by feral beasts with claws of steel and eyes like the jewels of Hell.

The scenery came by at a trotting pace; the steel and smoke of the contemporary parish began to fade into verdant voids of emerald and wood, and the air felt much cleaner than it did before. It was here in this place, that the serenity seemed perpetual—even when the days were full of dread and drear. The many doe meandered about the lush property without much care for the passing Guide, and a galore of white butterflies flittered on against the nearly nonexistent breeze with impish titters.

The Guard of the wood estate bowed in greeting to the Heiress' arrival, gifting her adornments of hand-picked tulips in offering before they lifted her from the rickshaw. Sakura dismissed the Guide with a handful of golden coins then gave her attention to the young soldiers. "Is the Master in?"

"The Master is with his heir in the wayward wood, milady," one guard replied. He stepped aside as she passed, knowing full well that any offering of mount would go ignored by the tempestuous Queen-to-be. Sakura moved quickly, lifting her skirts above her knees to reveal the leather of her leggings and the steel of her warrior boots, and easily brushed aside whatever bramble fell into her way.

She hadn't traveled far when she found the pond at the center of the Nara glade, and she wasn't very much surprised to see the two men skipping stones across the pristine pool. The Nara men spared her a minute glance as she made her honored appearance, then let their stones fall as they gifted their necks in homage. "Lady Sakura, to what do we owe this honor," Shikaku asked. Sakura pressed her lips against the crown of his head—_"No need to bow."_—then gifted a bow in common value.

"I'm here for consult," She replied, "There is a dilemma that we Sages face."

"And you wish to know if we approve of your actions," Shikaku so knowingly supplied. Sakura's nod manipulated a low chuckle from the older man, and a blush burnished against her flesh. "If you have no qualms of my judgment, my son will gift your fortune for I have other matters to attend to, Milady."

As if to soothe away his doubt, Sakura bowed lowly to Shikaku's handsome son, purring acceptance as the young man mumbled with blush. When Shikaku took his respected leave, Shikamaru beckoned her closer towards him, tenderly setting his hands against the natural curvature of her adorned brow and the rise of her fluttering chest. Sakura's lashes fluttered over her olive eyes, immersing her into a terrifying obscurity that only he could tame.

"Naruto's love for Miss Hinata is strong enough to part mountains. Regardless of whatever treaty is made, Hanzo will defy it for his heart is so tainted, that the Devil fears him—you know this." Sakura's words came out hushed and muted, unsure despite the spark of delight that burnished within her stare. "We need to return her to her rightful Mother before Hanzo destroys her."

"Then what's the problem," Shikamaru pointedly inquired. "It sounds as if you've made your plan, and Naruto will go on despite my authority."

Silence stretched between the two, giving only a heightened sense of things—the chill of the day's breath, the caress of Amaterasu's fingers—and their breaths mingled so intimately as they shared their spirits. Shikamaru sucked in a heavy breath of grounding of the supernatural chill of the Gods' gifts; then let his lashes fall against his eyes as the stardust fell before his vision.

"When the dawn comes, will Bishamon's son guard us with his shield or mock us with his sword?"

**.**

…

**. : Voice of the Rain : .**

…

**.**

_**Ame—Town Square**_

Cold vines of the Heaven's grief fell from Konan's pale flesh as she walked the Fatherland's mud-spattered streets. There were little more than a handful of mortals walking past, their heads dipped beneath the cowls of their cloaks and their eyes downcast, and their sorrow pressed taunt against her tracheae.

_So cold—so cruel_

There were very few who smiled in the horror of this world's decay, and with good reason, she supposed. Yet they bowed their heads as she so passed, offering hushed murmurs of praise to the supposed angel. The thunderous bellow of a mount's approach sent many citizens to press against the buildings' faces, parting like the seas, until the carriage of their so-called King passed. But not her. Konan dared not budge from her position, instead opting to glare at the guards who _gently _moved her towards the side.

Her ocher stare steeled as she watched Hanzo's servants gather in prepared aide—_acting as stepstools, really_—and she tightened her fingers around the edges of her cloak to restrict herself from action. The steel of her hip-ward rapier beckoned her to still his desecrated heart, it seemed, and the desire to fulfill such a sin made her fingers eagerly twitch.

_Pathetic_, she silently seethed, her ocher eyes flickering with disgruntlement. Sighing, Konan folded a lock of hair behind her ear and turned away.

She would never again call this village home—not so long as the water was tainted.

**.**

…

**. : A Voice of the Rain : .**

…

**.**

_**Ame—Hanzo's Castle**_

It had taken a day of journey to reach the village nicknamed after an angel's tears, and the hours were spent in such self-repentance. There was metal in every place she passed; and very few voids were left to farm or grow. The perpetual hue of passing storms etched across the firmament, adding a sense of desolate isolation to her cold disdain. But there wasn't much she could do at this point, Hinata supposed.

The villagers held a crestfallen appearance as they ambled about her sight, as they kept their gazes lowered and their bodies draped. They must've been skinny—Hinata deduced, and there were very few children doing as they did best.

_Had this place no heart?_

The carriage halted with an abrupt jolt that tore Hinata from her silent reverie, and the child lifted herself from her seat before her silvered heart could dare complain. Hanzo didn't bother himself with his Queen's assistance from the high step of the carriage, as he left a faction of servants to act as stools for her, much to her disgust.

_These are not people_, she quietly mused, _these are slaves—fearful of their master's whip._

Hanzo tugged impatiently at the edge of her sleeve when he noticed her hesitance in step, his voice gruff as he ordered, "Come." Hinata followed without question, fearing displacement with Hanzo's rush. He brought her through the gates of his metal-born palace, giving her little time to appreciate the beauty behind the twisting architecture, and offered little insight on whatever hall they passed.

Unlike the gold and fire enhancement that burnished in Hiruzen's citadel, the walls and rugs bore shades of silver and platinum to match the overhead gloom. Columns of twisting metal rose high above their moving heads, and tinny ducts were casted overhead, embellished by hoary chandeliers that tittered and twinkled with the inward gusts. Torches were strung along the ramparts, offering a dim expanse of light for their travels, and the windows had been stained in images almost as romantic as her true King's.

They ascended the stairs to the higher towers in moderate silence; Hinata could find little words to say to the man beside her, as he repulsed her so. He spoke to his attendings and his handmaidens the way only a heartless beast could, even when his words of command were for her comfort.

"Prepare a feast for my Queen's arrival," he ordered to the awaiting maidens. "We require nothing but the best of meals, and beckon the royal seamstress. Get these filthy robes off of her—and give her something more befitting of my tastes. And a bath is necessary. She smells of sweetened wood."

He brought his lips against her cheek as if his sudden display of affection would bring Hinata some sort of comfort, and it took every bit of strength of keep her from quaking in disgust. Instead she smiled, kindly as she had been taught, and bowed her head as he expected. "I humbly thank you, my King." And when he left, and the guards lowered the fringe gates to his hallway, Hinata let her figure slump in just the slightest as the maidens brought her to her chamber. "Is he always so difficult," she asked, though to no one in particular.

A young maiden towards the left dipped her head, but dared to let her lips pull back into an amused smile. "We mustn't speak lowly of His Majesty."

"Of course not," Hinata sighed.

**.**

…

**. : Voice of the Rain : .**

…

**.**

_**Ame—Hanzo's Castle—Prisoner's Ward**_

The doors to the subversive dungeons parted with just enough resistance to rouse whoever slumbered within the torch-lit chamber; the guards piously bowed their heads as conditioned, parting aside to reveal the occupant cell and its charge.

A woman with hair so similar to the heaven's twilight and eyes like the springtime's sap glared at him, her pierced lip pulled back into a vicious snarl. Dust and blood smeared the frontal rise of her sallow flesh, which slowly burnished blue with her fresh adornment of wounds, and she had been left in only the torn silk of her blue and silver robes—without a weapon in sight. Hanzo came to a rest before her respective cage and offered a smile that made her stomach contort and push against her spine distastefully, and she resisted the urge to sneer. "Ah my dear Konan—it's been such a while since I saw you last. I hope my sentry hasn't harmed you too much."

"What mischief do I owe," she demanded. Hanzo could see the rage she so rightly possessed with how her knuckles quaked around the prison bars and how the blood drained from her flesh, and the poignant tickle of his enticement only made him chuckle. Affronted by his malicious laughter, Konan sneered, "You will burn with Pein's wrath—and his Father will do well to make judgment."

"So acerbic for a supposed angel," he mocked, "I see a stain upon your reputation; but you see, my dearest Konan, that is exactly what I want."

**.**

…

**. : Author's Note : .**

_**And that is the end of chapter four. I know I said it'd be a lot longer but I feel like the original length I used was too long and rushed the story so I'm putting it in the next chapter. I really want to start bringing the Akatsuki into the story, which has been mentioned a few times in this chapter. I also want to get started on the PeinSaku, which should actually start in the next two chapters!**_

_**I'm so excited, and I have you all to thank for this! So please leave a comment about the chapter so far!**_

_**-Aiko**_

…

**.**


End file.
